Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
' Chapter 10' is the tenth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan ''by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Timon's New Friends Part 3". Story In the water, Timon was in the sand landing and laying down when he is standing which looked like a mermaid (a mix of the mermaid and a meerkat) and Timon begins to wake up to remove the sand all over himself and he says, "Huh? where i am". He saw 5 fishes and a turtle swiming as he says, "I want to know where Pumbaa, Pat and Stan is?". When Timon swims up in the water, he was in the beach and he saw Pumbaa, Pat, and Stan laying down after they got kicked out of Professor's Chi-Chi house and he says, "It's them!". Timon swims to the beach and he tries to wake them up and Pumbaa was the only one waking up and he says, "Timon? is that you". Timon says, "Yes and that professor is gonna pay!". Pumbaa says, "Wait! we forgot to see everyone that is friends with Pat and Stan". Timon says, "Really?". Pumbaa says, "Yeah and we have to leave this place". Timon says, "Pat!, Stan! wake up and were running a bit late!". Pat begins to wake up as he says, "Hello?". Timon says, "Pat!, your awake and how are you been?". Pat says, "Fine and where is that grub?". Timon says, "Ummm, i have it in my- OH WAIT! IT'S GONE!, OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". The grub begins to walk on the grass but Pimon captures him/her with a glass can and he says, "Mwwwwhhhaaa hahahahahahhahahahahahahaha, i got a grub Tumbaa!". Tumbaa says, "You did it Pimon! and this will help to control animals and form them into Evil Meerkats!". Pimon says, "That's right mis and all we have to do is smash the grub then, power it in the lab and last, use a green liquid to form the power of the Change Form Machine 3000 and this is gonna work Tumbaa!". Tumbaa says, "Yeah and we are going to beat Timon soon than the last time when we first learn kung-fu". Pimon says, "Look Tumbaa!, a police car and we have to run quick!". Tumbaa says, "YIKES! *runs away*". Pimon says, "I'M RUNNING TOO! *runs away*". When the scene changes to the 3 animals talking, Timon says, "Where is my grub?, how could i lost it?". Pat says, "It's YOUR fault for showing it and now, you can't go back to your world without Pimon and Tumbaa!". Stan finally wakes up and says, "What is going on?". Pat says, "Stan? is that you?". Stan says, "Yeah and where are we?". Pat says, "This is the beach where people went to relax and make sand castles". Stan says, "Oh and wheres our home?". Pat says, "Stan? IT'S LOCATIED NEXT TO THE BEACH!". Stan says, "I know". Timon says, "Boys! my grub is missing and what are we gonna do?". Pat says, "Forget it Timon! were going home!". Pumbaa says, "But we can't leave for now". Pat says, "I SAID, WERE GOING HOME!". Timon says, "Okay, and forget it!". When Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, and Stanley arrives at home, they were on the sofa when Pat says, "Man, i'm bored and what can we do Stan?". Stan says, "Let's meet more friends that Timon and Pumbaa never met". Pat says, "Oooh, i would like to see that". Timon says, "There meerkats?". Stan says, "Nope! there different animals around here and your gonna meet them". Pumbaa says, "Cool, i wonder if there's a warthog like me". Pat says, "You think about it when we arrive". Stan says, "And no worries for us....Hakuna Matata". Timon says, "And we could spend our whole lives". Pat says, "And let's go see Stephanie for now on". Pumbaa says, "All right!, it's like Simba and his pride all over". After leaving the house, they went outside of Stephanie's house, when Timon is saying, "What taking so long?". Pat says, "It's okay and let me knock on the door *knocks*". Stan says, "Shes coming?". Pumbaa says, "Does she eat bugs?". Timon, Pat, and Stan says, "EEEEWWWWWWWWWW GROSS PUMBAA!". Timon says, "Is she gonna die or something?". When someone opened the door, it was Stephanie. "Hi boys and what can i do for you?" Stephanie said. "Hey there and we have company" Stan said. "Ooh, can i see?". Stephanie ask. "Sure and there names are Timon and Pumbaa" Pat said. "''This is the most beautiful girl i have ever saw than Kiara." Timon said in his mind. "Timon is a meerkat and Pumbaa is a warthog" Pat anwsers. "Oh, let me send those guys here" Stephanie said. "Sure and we are coming with you" Pat said. "The World is ending?" Pumbaa asks. "No, she needs us." Stan said. "Oh" Pumbaa said. At Stephanie's house, there were paintings that Stephanie made over the years. "Woah, look at this art Pumbaa" Timon said. "But it just a Gorilla roaring at Stan with a lot of chicken pox." Pumbaa said. "And also a meerkat that dosen't look like me." Timon said worriey. "Hey look, there is also a 3D model of a racing car Stephanie draw." Stan said as he is excited. "Woah, i never saw that thing before." Timon said. "So what are we gonna do?" Pat said. TO BE FINISH SOON. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Stories Category:Cross overs